


Happy Accidents

by maybe_im_tired



Series: fics with kid! sides [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Familial Moxiety - Freeform, Food mention, In a way, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29713416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_im_tired/pseuds/maybe_im_tired
Summary: Eating ice cream was a very important part of Roman’s day-to-day life.Each day, he would swing his heavy backpack over his shoulder –it had his sword, shield, and other heroic items he might need in his adventures!- walk the same path, passing that annoying coffee shop Remy and Remus liked so much but refused to take him along to, he would round the block and walk into his favorite place in the world, stare at the colorful flavors of goodness through the glass until he made up his mind, and come out ten minutes later with the prize he so bravely deserved.Except today didn't go quite as planned, not that he minded.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: fics with kid! sides [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost because something went wrong the first time and I had to delete it to fix it, so if you read this and see it again: Hello, I'm sorry!

Eating ice cream was a very important part of Roman’s day-to-day life. _At least, in the summer that is._

Whether it was an awful bully he had to stand against and stop them from hurting other kids, a scary old man who couldn’t stop giving him a weird glare whenever he walked past, or an evil dragon-witch who wanted to take over his life and kidnap his older brothers, Roman would _always_ find a way to fight back and stand his ground, easing any worries he might have with the promise of frozen whatever-flavor-he-felt-like-that-day.

Each day, he would swing his heavy backpack over his shoulder – _it had his sword, shield, and other heroic items he might need in his adventures!-_ walk the same path, passing that annoying coffee shop Remy and Remus liked _so much_ but refused to take him along, he would round the block and walk into his favorite place in the world, staring at the colorful flavors of goodness through the glass until he made up his mind, and come out ten minutes later with the prize he so bravely deserved.

As he let the door of the cold ice cream shop close behind him and walked forward without much thought, Roman thought today would be like any other day. Half of his mind was lost in the heavenly strawberry flavor while the other half thought about what mighty adventures and struggles the next day might hold for him, all while not paying any attention to where he was going.

Suddenly he tripped and slammed into something, _no, not something- someone. A very small someone._

“Oh, my God!” He exclaimed at the sight and moved quickly to the other kid’s side. “I didn’t see you! I'm so sorry, are you okay?”

The kid had his hands covering his face as if expecting Roman to try and hit him, he was curled up on himself and looked like a small ball of baby blue and pink. Roman put a hand on his shoulder and when the kid flinched, he apologized and pulled it back. The kid’s shoulders were shaking in fear as he tried to wipe the ice cream on his face and hair with his sleeves.

“Hey, hey- I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, or- spill my ice cream on you like that!” Roman tried again, the kid’s silent sobs making him feel worse with every second. _How can people stand being evil? This felt awful and he didn’t even mean to do it!_

“My name’s Roman, can you tell me what’s your name?”

The kid shook his head again but accepted the napkins Roman pulled from his pocket and began wiping his face with it.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to tell me!” He scooted over and sat next to the kid who flinched noticeably less this time, he fumbled with the napkins trying to clean the dripping ice cream out of his hair and failed miserably, spreading it around even more.

Roman grimaced, after eleven years of living with Remus he knew that ice cream mess doesn’t feel very good. “My brother says you shouldn’t tell your full name to strangers because then they can control your brain and make you do evil stuff, but I don’t believe him. He’s always trying to scare me with stuff like that, but it doesn’t work, because I'm a very brave prince, and he’s not that scary- _Well,_ except for that _one_ time he hid under the stairs and was wearing a creepy dog costume and when I walked by he started barking at me and I cried-”

The kid giggled surprising Roman in the middle of his rambling and he quickly tried to backtrack, “Hey! I didn’t cry like _a lot,_ just three or four tears!” He crossed his arms over his chest, and frowned. “My other brother, his name is Remy, he filmed it on his phone because he’s annoying and sometimes very mean, but it’s not my fault that dogs can be scary!”

“Dogs are not scary,” The kid said softly, seeming to have given up on cleaning the ice cream he pulled the light hood over his head almost covering his eyes. “My puppy is cute.”

Roman lit up at the mention of the puppy and moved closer, eyes wide with excitement. “You have a puppy?!”

He nodded and hesitantly offered Roman a small smile. He seemed to relax a bit, realizing that Roman wasn’t going to hurt him. “Her name is Scar and Papa says she’s baby.”

“Scar?!” Roman squealed, “Oh, my God. Can I meet her, please?”

“No,” the kid shook his head, “you’re gonna cry!”

“What, no!? I was very little when that happened, and that was Remus, this is a cute baby puppy and I love puppies, come on, please!?”

He tilted his head to the side and gave Roman a weird look, “Do you promise? Papa says she knows when people are scared and I don’t want Scar to be sad.”

“I promise!” He offered his pinky to the kid who eyed it for a few seconds before locking his pinky with Roman’s.

“Okay,” The kid stood up and Roman stood next to him buzzing with excitement.

_His parents never allowed him to get a pet and now he was going to see a cute puppy and give her all the belly rubs and hugs!_

“My name’s Patton,” The kid said shyly and Roman gave him a big smile.

“That’s a beautiful name, Patton!”

“Thank you,” He blushed, and wrung his hands together, “do you want to be my friend?”

“Yes,” Roman said a little too loudly, _he loved making new friends and Patton was very sweet and forgave him! That, and Roman was going to see a puppy, he had every right to be excited!_ “I would love that!”

“Okay,” Patton said softly but his smile was very wide and bright. It was a wild contrast from the scared and sad look he had minutes earlier and Roman decided he was going to try his very best to keep Patton’s smile always so bright.

They stopped in front of a small house not far from the ice cream shop and Roman could make out the sound of people bickering from the inside. He awkwardly glanced at Patton who didn’t seem fazed as he opened the door and gestured for him to come inside, “She’s probably sleeping, you should see her in the morning, she’s always running and jumping around. It’s so cute but when she’s sleeping she’s even extra cute!”

There was a loud laugh coming from the other side of the house, and another voice groaned, “No, Logan, you can’t use the word _LIT_ to describe a burnt meal, please stop.”

“Why, is me using cool slang jarring-”

“Put the jam down and get out of my kitchen,” The man threatened, “Right this second.”

Roman looked up as a tall man with glasses walked out of the kitchen, face flushed from laughing and a smile so wide it almost rivaled Patton’s. The man smiled at him for half a second before he seemed to actually register his presence, his face fell and he froze in his place. “Wait, who are you?”

He raised his hand awkwardly, “Hello, Sir.”

“Lolo, Roman is my new friend and he wanted to see Scar!” Patton said and Logan’s eyes turned from Roman to Patton and widened in shock.

He kneeled down and examined Patton’s glasses which were still slightly stained and his face which was still sticky from the ice cream, “Patton, what happened to you?”

“I- Uh- I accidentally spilled ice cream on him, Sir,” Roman said sheepishly, and the way Logan’s narrowed his eyes made him consider leaving the house then and there. “I didn’t mean to, I swear!”

Logan snorted, patted him on the shoulder, and stood back up, “I'm not really the one to judge, considering I dropped the hot coffee on my boyfriend the first time I met him, too.” He glanced back at the kitchen and muttered something that sounded like, “guess the Storms’ got a type, huh-”

“What?”

“Never mind, kid.” He shook his head, “Good thing it’s just ice cream, but you still need to be careful next time, okay?”

“Yes, Sir, of course!”

Logan chuckled and walked back towards the kitchen like he didn’t get kicked out of it two minutes ago. “Patton, get cleaned before your father thinks you got attacked. Oh, the puppy is sleeping upstairs, by the way.”

Roman stared after him for a few seconds before Patton started pulling him towards the stairs. “Ro, come on!”

~

Logan walked over, smiling as his boyfriend hummed a tone to a song he was vaguely familiar with while cutting up the vegetables. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, smiling even bigger as Virgil leaned back into him.

He hummed along, nuzzling his nose into Virgil's neck. Even if he couldn't see it, he knew the beautiful smile he absolutely adored was there as Virgil pretended to be annoyed at him.

And sure enough, there was the familiar sigh.  
“Hey, Lo.” He was probably going for exasperation but there was no denying the fondness dripping with every word. “Believe it or not, but I'm trying to feed you something that's actually good this evening and I need some space to be able to do that.”

  
“Stop pretending like you don't enjoy me annoying you while you cook.”  
  


“I don't.” Virgil deadpanned. “A meal that should take an hour to make, takes three when you're around.”

  
Logan hummed in thought for a moment, trailing his fingers lightly over his boyfriend’s arms, before letting go completely and taking a step back.

“Okay, if you're not going to appreciate my company, I might as well go and spend time with Patton and his boyfriend then.”

  
“Hey, wait, you know I'm joki-” Virgil’s eyes widened as he processed the words, he turned around and Logan bit the inside of his cheeks to stop the laugh from escaping. “Patton's what now?!”  
  
“Boyfriend,” he repeated nonchalantly and Virgil gaped.  
“Honestly Roman is endearing,” Logan continued, “ and very polite, he actually called me sir, probably thought I was you, even though Patton and I look nothing alike, maybe it’s the glasses-”

  
“Logan?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you messing with me?”

Logan gave him an innocent look that normally wouldn't fly but Virgil was too focused on something else to notice.

“Logan, he is in 3rd grade.”  
  


He shrugged, “my brother and his girlfriend at the time had a fake wedding in the playground in third grade, one of the teachers even acted as the minister. They had a lot of time on their hands-”  
He shook his head and gestured vaguely behind him, “Anyway, they’re upstairs annoying the poor puppy-”

Before he could finish the sentence Virgil has dashed past him and all but ran up the stairs. He huffed a laugh and moved to check on the stove.

He didn't know what it was about Virgil’s small but undeniably precious family that made him so happy and playful whenever he was around. It was the same thing that made all the stiffness and serious facade fade away as soon as he saw them. Logan couldn’t exactly name it but he liked- no, Logan absolutely loved it.  
  


A few minutes passed and Virgil was back at his side, grinning while shaking his head at him.

“You asshole, I can’t believe this!” He punched him in the arm lightly and pushed him aside to stir the soup. “You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Did you really think Patton managed to get a boyfriend in less than thirty minutes?” He rubbed his arm even though it didn’t hurt at all. “I'm not doubting him or anything the kid is adorable but come on-“

Virgil placed his hand over his heart and sighed dramatically. “I thought I would have to start dealing with him dating boys and heartbreaks and all that mess.”

“Eventually, you will.” Logan shrugged.

“Okay, okay, enough nightmares for one day, Roman _is_ endearing, I will give you that.” Virgil conceded with amusement in his eyes, “I'm pretty sure there were tears in his eyes as he held a very sleepy Scar like a baby.”

“Anyway, where were we?” Logan moved and rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder, “Do you still want me to give you your space?”

Virgil laughed and turned to him eyes twinkling, “Oh, you owe me so many kisses for that low blow.”

“How can I refuse such punishment.” He gave him a small peck on the lips before pulling back, “Does that mean we’re even now?”

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly, he tapped his chin for a second. “depends on the quality of the kisses.”  
Logan ran his hand through his boyfriend’s hair and leaned pressing a kiss to his forehead, making him blush.  
“I’ll see what I can do about that.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing the sides as kids somebody stop me-


End file.
